User blog:SpongeBot678/Vote for SpongeBot678 (2017)
Okay, I don't even need to explain this, clearly this is an administrator request. Before today I didn't think I needed to make this request, reason being, the wiki is very dead in activity, but it appears to be too dead. Let me elaborate. So the wiki currently has 3 administrators. 3! Those administrators being: , , and lastly, . Okay I know what you're thinking. But three admins are all the wiki needs seeing as it is so dead in activity. But if a wiki is dead in activity then vandals are more likely to target the wiki thinking, well the admins aren't going to notice or care, the wiki is dead. Yeah, three admins aren't enough. Not to mention, only two of the three admins have edited this month, them being, DanzxvFan8275, and RadioGuy42, SaiyanGokuDBZ last edited October 22nd, if this was ESB, they probably would've been demoted by now for inactivity. Oh, and it gets worse. The wiki only has one bureaucrat, actually two, but one just left and has yet to demote themselves. I know what you're thinking, but if the wiki is dead, we don't need crats, but let me say this, if this request is successful and I am promoted I would honestly be surprised because our only crat hasn't edited since November 2nd! And even then it was a joke reply to a thread with the reply reading "bernie would've won." I mean he is right, but clearly he isn't active on the site as of the time I am writing this blog. Okay so that explains why I am writing this admin request, but why should it be me who is promoted to admin, well I have been a content moderator on this wiki for almost a year, a year! And I have been a member on this wiki, and FANDOM actually, for over a year! I have not been blocked or chat banned once, not including invalid bans done by former chat moderator, . Basically there was this incident, where JackHackers just started banning everyone on chat which lead to his demotion. Also I'll admit, I am not as active as I used to be, back in 2016, but my activity has been creeping back up lately and if this request is successful will hopefully stay going up! I also feel I should mention the rights I have on other wikis! *On Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, I am currently an assistant and chat moderator! *On No Rules wiki I am a bureaucrat and administrator! *On PlayStation wiki I am a bureaucrat and administrator! (haven't checked that place in awhile actually) *I am also a former content moderator over on SpongeBob Answers. Now let me discuss some things I am planning on doing once I am an administrator. *Some minor, and major, policy changes via proposals. *Adopting the featured content changes. *Updating the news (possibly some changes on how we do the news here). *Proposing we make the new discord server I recently made official. *Proposing changes to the promotion policies due to it being extremely easy for you to request anything. e.g. You can request for crat without even being an admin. *Changes to user rights colours. *Changes to rollback requests. Okay we have reached the end of my request, thanks for reading all of it, might make a shorter version for those of you with short attention spans as this was pretty long. Make sure to vote either support, oppose, or neutral. Thanks for reading! Happy voting! (okay that was kinda cheesy) Category:Blog posts Category:Requests Category:Requests for adminship Category:2017 Category:SpongeBot678